


Stuck

by wreathed



Series: Officer Class [3]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Nathan Barley (TV) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fucking Machines, Gross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: Just another day at the office.





	Stuck

Chris will make a lot of effort to create the perfect set-up, but he doesn’t always feel like getting his hands dirty. Today’s one of these days, Charlie deduces, as he walks in to see the coffee table in between the sofa and the desk replaced with two elaborate-looking machines set up with a Charlie-sized gap in the middle.

“I saw these in the cupboard once,” Charlie says distantly. “I thought they were parts of a rowing machine.”

“I want you like a pig on a spit,” Chris menaces, without any preamble. He’s sitting at the desk in a jumper with sleeves slightly too short for him and looking at Charlie from behind rimless reading glasses. “As long as I feel like. Machines don’t get tired.”

Charlie strips, efficiently fingers himself as wet as he can get himself, emitting minimal noise but biting back moans, aware, behind his back, of Chris surreptitiously watching, then goes on his hands and knees on the plastic sheet between the two machines. It aches more, now, for him to get on his knees and stay like this.

Chris steps away, a remote control in his hand. The machine for Charlie’s mouth doesn’t move, so he takes it in his mouth, as much as he can, and tries not to think about how stupid he probably looks. 

He feels, brief as anything, Chris’s fingers at his arse as the cock attached to the other machine is pushed firmly into him. Charlie groans and it sounds obscene from his full mouth. Chris turns that machine on, and it fucks deeply inside him, pushing him forward on his shaking arms on every thrust while he stays as still as he can, choking on his mouthful. He hopes it’s what Chris wants to see.

It’s not comfortable, but he feels so _full_ , and he can’t even see Chris or what he’s doing. He could be getting himself off to this right now, Charlie supposes, or he could be disdainful, even disinterested. Charlie’s cock fills out still further at the thought and leaks onto the sheet below in one glutinous string, maddeningly heavy between his legs. He can’t swallow properly like this, so all of the spit in his mouth is dripping down too. He must look like a mess, and Chris might be filming this. He whines loudly and _pig on a spit_ in Chris’s most imperious voice rolls dirtily through his brain.

“Never enough for you,” Chris tuts from somewhere else in the room. “Always trying to take on too much for your own good. Could you take another cock in there?” and Charlie gasps, mouth still full. He _couldn’t_ , he was sure, but if he had to, if he _had to_ …

His cock is dribbling and pulsing wildly between his legs, but he’s not going to come like this, not without being touched. He doesn’t feel he can put a hand to himself without falling over.

After around ten minutes or an hour of five of that – he can’t tell how long, but it feels like it’s been forever – Chris decreases the speed of the machine until it comes to a stop. Only then does Charlie realise his eyes are damp.

“Kneel,” Chris says, the sounds from the other side of the room telling Charlie that Chris is getting out of his desk chair. With enormous effort, Charlie pushes himself forwards and off the machine with a squelching sound, gets to his knees and faces the desk. Lube drips out of him from the change of position and he belatedly realises he’s kneeling in his own wetness. Even at that, his cock twitches.

At last, Chris steps into his sightline. He’s hard, an obscene tent in his loose trousers, and his eyes are even darker than usual, and despite what he’s just had in him Charlie’s desperate for it.

Chris was right; of course he was. Charlie always wants more. And Chris will make him work for it.


End file.
